


【柱斑】账中狐+阴阳师

by The_SC



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 16:00:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30007362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_SC/pseuds/The_SC
Summary: 首发于lofter，《夏目友人帐》AU
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara
Kudos: 2





	1. 账中狐

**Author's Note:**

> 首发于lofter，《夏目友人帐》AU

（0）  
柱间又看见了他。   
那个人侧身坐着，背靠窗台边，身上氤氲一圈银白色的光晕。酒壶在他的指缝间摇晃，酒水在壶中发出了声响。   
那不是人类。从幼时第一次遇见他，就已经是这个样子。常年一身靛蓝色的薄浴衣，不论冬夏。不穿鞋袜，即便大雪纷飞也照样赤着一双象牙白的脚。多少次柱间站在窗边遥遥望见他踩在雪地上，提着酒壶摇摇晃晃地向前走，陷入雪中留下一串歪斜的脚印，抓着棉袜的手都偷偷藏于背后，又因犹豫不决而偷偷放下。   
而且，让柱间更加确信那并非人类的，是他那十年如一日的相貌。八岁那年初次遇见，他就这般高度，这般模样。俊美的面容、垂落腰后像刺猬一样的蓬乱长发，约摸是二十多岁的年轻男子。如今柱间十八岁，出落成了一米八五的青壮年，那个人依然如此。   
从前柱间仰视他，如今只要稍稍垂目，就可以看见他藏在衣领下的锁骨，还有那条戴在脖子上，用一根破旧的红绳串起来的银铃。   
柱间一直觉得那串银铃有一种莫名的熟悉，但那种眼熟之感又无从说起。应该是有一定的历史了，因为银铃的边缘处有一圈类似八卦的花纹，那是古代阴阳术才会用到的。很多次他想问问那串银铃的来历，但话到嘴边，最终还是选择了沉默。   
他的心里似乎藏着很多不可告人的秘密，他的眼睛似乎透过柱间的脸望向某个不可触及的遥远之人。他话不多，总是坐在窗台上仰望月亮，有一口没一口地汲着酒。有时候，秋夜的凉风把纱帘吹起来，笼在他的身上。透过荧白的月光，柱间能看见一个朦胧的、自斟自饮的身影。就这么侧着身子坐在那里，与更深夜露融为一色。   
他从来都是坐在不近不远的地方，陪着柱间，从孩童成长为青年。   
「你为什么要留在这里长达十年之久？到底是什么牵绊住了你？」   
他没有说，柱间也没有问。他们就像两个最熟悉的陌生人，心照不宜地陪伴彼此十年的时间，也默契十足地留守着一条无形的防线不去触碰。   
从八岁，到十八岁。   
十八岁生日的那一天，他把一个墨绿书皮的薄本摆在柱间的跟前。十年不曾吐露的秘密也一并被道出：“你不是想知道为什么你跟别人不一样吗？这里，就写着你想要的答案。”   
同时得知的，还有他隐藏了十年的身份。   
妖界之主，宇智波斑。

（1）  
柱间从小就有别于他人。他能看见许多别人没法看见的东西，诸如鬼神，诸如妖怪。不仅能够看见，还能触碰，甚至对话。   
俗称的，阴阳眼。   
听说三岁以下的孩童眼睛非常纯净，能够透过尘世的迷障，用自己的灵魂之眼看见灵界之物。三岁过后开始记事，这种能力也就慢慢消失，曾经看过的鬼魂会一一忘记。柱间三岁之前，因为这种能力受到了不少的困扰。据他的母亲说，刚出生的他，整日整夜地哭泣而不得安宁。寺庙里的禅师断言，柱间的一生必然会与妖物纠缠不清，这是他从前世带来的罪孽。事实上，自出生起，他的确被各式各样的妖怪纠缠到了成年。   
总会发生这样的事情。晚饭时间摆好了碗筷，柱间指着饭桌的角落，严肃而正经道：“那位客人的碗筷，不用准备吗？”   
他说的并非假话。这座房子充斥着各式的妖物，有的相貌狰狞，一看就知道并非人类。有的则与普通人没有太大的差别，一样的五官，一样的肢体，乍一看，还以为就是一个正常的人类。她们就坐在那里，微笑着对他招手，让人察觉不出任何的异象，直至柱间举起手指，发现父母眼中那极力掩饰仍然无法隐瞒的恐惧，他才知道，原来他又说了某些惹人不快的话语了。   
柱间在小伙伴的眼中是个爱说谎的古怪孩子。   
那时候还没遇见斑，也不知道稍微学一学善意的谎言，耿直如他，每每遇上妖物，总要拨开人群说上几句。常年与这些妖物打交道，已经从初时的恐惧，逐渐变为熟稔及坦然。但他忽略了能够看见妖怪的，仅此他一人。所谓的与妖怪对话，在同龄伙伴的眼中，不过是站在一面什么都没有的墙壁面前，对着空气莫名其妙地自言自语。   
“千手家的小疯子”是小伙伴们给年幼的柱间取下的绰号。另类意味着孤独，身处谁也无法触及的地方，自然体会到谁也无法感受的寒冷。对于无法理解的事物，人们为了保护自己，常常会用否定与排斥来掩饰未知的不安，连同有关的人，也一并厌恶。   
小伙伴们讨厌与他玩耍，他便总是一个人，看着那些结伴而行的同龄人，悄悄收起一颗羡慕的心，与他们渐行渐远。   
特别是要付出代价的，但这代价，对于一个孩子来说，难以承重了些。更何况，是不知缘由、不明不白。有时候，他会想，或许那个世界其实是不存在的，或许这一切不过是他的幻想。但每天清晨醒来，看到的第一个，是天花板上做着鬼脸稀奇古怪的东西，他就知道，这一切，都是真的。  
日复一日，年复一年，直到八岁那年，南贺川边，遇见斑。   
南贺川位于学校与家里的必经之路上，坐在河边，看着那缓缓流过的川水，听着耳边叮咚之声，浮躁的心就能慢慢地平静下来。   
那是个仲夏的黄昏，柱间抱着膝盖坐在河边，百无聊赖地往河流的中心投掷石块。   
以投掷点为中心的河面乍开乍合，荡漾潋滟的波光。一块石头刚落，另一块石头又起。河的中心反复地溅起微弱的水花，把露出水面的芦苇晃得摇摆不定。   
天色已经开始变暗，暮霭沉沉地压下来，随意抛在岸边草丛小书包的影子变得浅淡。八岁的小男孩站了起来，执拗地试图往河的另一边投掷石块，但无论投了多少块，无一例外都是猛扎进河沉入水底，成功落到对岸的，一块也没有。   
若是平时的这个时间，柱间早该回家了，但今天却不知为何上来了一股从未有过的倔脾气，仿佛不让对岸响起一次石头落地之声就誓死不肯回家。经过了无数遍失败再重来、重来又失败的尝试后，他终于泄气地坐回草丛中。  
男孩小小的身影被夜色彻底淹没。他的肚子饿得咕咕叫，校服裤子上也沾满了草屑，失望地拎起脚边小书包的背带，准备回家。  
突然掠过一阵奇怪的骤风，原本绑得好好的书包带子莫名地松开。望着散落一地的书册，柱间认命地叹了一口气，蹲下身子准备收拾。  
“小弟弟。”耳边响起一把和蔼的老声，“需要我的帮忙吗？”  
柱间循声望去，只见五步之处站着一个拿着灯盏的老婆婆。她穿得甚是古怪，全身上下被包裹在一件连体的黑袍里，看起来就像是传说中来自西方邪恶的女巫，但长得慈眉善目，语气和蔼可亲，让人倍感亲近。  
就像是被蛊惑了一样，柱间的大脑一片混沌，手脚不受控制地摆动，提步往老婆婆的方向走去。他听见某些来自远古的召唤，似有谁，一声又一声，越过时间、跨过万水千山，情真意切地呼唤着他的名字。  
近一点，再近一点……走过这几步，他就能握住他的手了！  
后来也不知道发生了什么，等到察觉的时候，柱间就被一道灼眼的火光惊醒了。  
眼前站着一个高大的男子，身后九条棕红色的大尾巴迸发着蓬勃的妖气。目及之处的半空悬浮着一团炽热的火焰，几乎照亮了半边天际，似乎里面有一个女子在厉声地哀鸣，说着什么“原谅我”之类的话。柱间抬手遮在额头上，挡住这些把他冲撞得生痛的疾风。他艰难地抬起头，望着男子冷彻如霜的侧脸，心生恐惧。   
风声鹤唳，这是一只杀人的妖怪么？   
火光熄灭，一个烧得焦黑的女子从半空摔倒在地上。她遍体鳞伤地跪在男子的面前，蜷缩成一团，头颅狠狠地磕在地面上，一声又一声叩得砰砰响。她颤抖着身体抱紧了男子的脚，近乎惨烈地嚎叫着：“王，原谅我……求你原谅我……”   
灯盏掉在地上，映出女子此刻的狼狈。血肉模糊，身上没有一处是完好的，想必定然痛极了。但她全然不顾，只是一味低声下气地乞求着男子的原谅。而男子却不为所动，甚至连正眼都没瞧她一下，漫不经心地说：“未经我的允许擅自越过结界，此为其一。”   
他往柱间的方向走了一步，高大的身影刚好挡住他的视线不让他继续看着那个女子，继续缓缓道：“私自吞食人类修炼邪术，此为其二。还有最重要的一点——”   
  
死一般的沉寂，吓得柱间连呼吸声都不敢发出。良久，他听见男子的声音再次响起，这回不再是淡然了，虽然音量还是低低的，但他能够听出来里面压抑着灭世的怒火，就像一个巨大的漩涡要把一切吞没殆尽：“我跟你们每一个都说过，这孩子是我的逆鳞，你竟然敢碰他？”   
柱间什么也看不到，只听见一声撕心裂肺的尖叫。他条件反射地闭紧眼睛捂住耳朵，有那么一瞬间，他以为今晚他该命丧这大妖怪之口了，但心惊胆战了许久，却是什么也没有发生。   
偷偷眯来一条细小的眼缝，猝不及防地看见男子近在咫尺的脸，身后霸占整个视线范围的九条硕大的尾巴，柱间猛地跌坐在地上。他吓得双腿直打颤，不知如何是好，哆哆嗦嗦地说着胡话：“你你你……你要吃我么？”   
一片叶子落在柱间的鼻子上，他闭着眼睛打了个喷嚏。   
“柱间。”身上蓦然暖和起来，不知何处变出来的一件小号长袍，搭在柱间的肩膀上，男子蹲在他的面前，隐去九条尾巴，轻轻地揉了揉他的脑袋，突然笑了，“回家去吧。”   
「温柔」   
这是柱间闯入脑中的第一感觉。他大着胆子扯了扯男子的衣角，直觉告诉他这并非逾越：“你是妖怪么？”   
男子定定地望着柱间，赤红色的瞳孔就像两颗闪烁的红宝石，那抹浅浅的笑容始终悠悠地浮着：“我是九尾狐，斑。”   
柱间继续扯着他的衣角：“斑，你能教我打水漂么？”   
男子说：“竟敢直呼我的名讳，你不怕我吃了你？”   
柱间摇了摇头：“你不会，你是个好人。”   
当然，这也是直觉。  
  
（2）  
第二天醒来，没有看见任何恶作剧的妖怪，接下来的一整天也是安然度过，似乎一夜之间，所有的妖怪都从柱间的世界里消失殆尽了。直觉告诉他，这一切都是斑做的。   
有时候，直觉会比眼之所见，耳之所闻更加地准确。   
放学的时候，柱间背着小书包兴冲冲地往南贺川奔去。还没跑到岸边，他就看见斑了。   
  
斑背对着他远远地站在岸边的柳树下，拢着手，昂首遥望远方高挂的夕阳。他全身被一层柔和的余晖所包裹，身后长长的影子一直拉到柱间脚下的正前方。纯白色的柳絮漫天飞舞，仿佛在下一场夏天的细雪。柱间朝着斑奔跑，从高处的堤岸上俯冲下来，仿佛一头遇见至亲的小兽，快速撞到斑的大腿后，抱着他兴奋地大喊：“我就知道你会来，我就知道！”   
  
不过是一件寻常的小事，柱间和斑约定第二天在南贺川边教他打水漂，斑如约而至。可那是朋友之间的约定，平生交到的第一个朋友。尽管对于妖怪的斑来说那不过是一个转瞬即逝的相逢，但无论如何，也该好好珍惜。   
斑是柱间遇见的最温柔的一只妖怪。他极有耐心，温润如玉，从不恶作剧，也不恐吓别人，就像一只护雏的大鸟，把柱间护在自己的羽翼之下。他蹲在身后，手把手地教导如何打水漂：“像这样，手指往上提。”末了还揉他的脑袋鼓励他，“你会成功的。”   
柱间想说你真是一只好妖怪，但他扭过头，望着斑好看的侧脸，那微微弯起蕴含笑意的赤红色的眼睛，又觉得这真是一句废话，想着想着，就呆呆地被斑带着把石块扔了出去。   
点水而过、跌落地面声起，成功了！柱间没有看，盯着斑的眼睛说：“你真是一只特别的妖怪。”   
斑再次往他的手里塞进一块石头，含笑回他：“你是一个特别的人。”  
  
“特别吗？为什么？”   
斑没有回答，只是沉默。   
天边的最后一道太阳光沉入地平线以下，飕飕凉风中，柱间抱着手臂，哆嗦着往斑的怀抱方向挪了挪。他想起昨夜女妖的消失和今天一整天的宁静，又问：“斑，妖怪是你变走的吗？王是什么？”   
斑还是没有回答，身后突现一条顶着火团的棕红大尾巴。摇曳的火光中，斑的眉眼被晕得更加的柔和，那抹温润的微笑始终如一。 

“回家去吧。”   
他真是一只特别的妖怪。   
那天凌晨柱间惊醒，发现了坐在窗台上的斑。   
窗外的天空黑漆漆的，没有星星，只有被遮在云后的上弦月。如果不是液体摇晃的声音在这般寂静的夜中过于突兀，他几乎无法发现侧坐在窗台上饮酒的斑。   
柱间掀开被子，揉着快要眯成一条线的眼睛摇摇晃晃地爬到窗台边上，接连不断地打哈欠：“你怎么会在这里？”   
斑喝酒的兴致被打断。他放下酒壶，转过身来正对着柱间，一只手撑着窗台微微倾下身子。   
“叮铃”一声，柱间听到了银铃的声响，随即他的脑袋搭上一只温暖的手掌。斑磁性的嗓音柔柔地从头顶沉下来：“不会再有妖怪来吓你了，睡吧。”   
这句话让人倍感安心。   
蔽月的轻云飘走，有依稀月光泄下，照亮斑踮在地板上的赤足。象牙一样的白皙，相较正常的成年男子小了一些，从浴衣的下摆露出来的脚踝上圈着一条细长的红绳，上面似乎还挂了一个类似家族图腾的小牌子。   
那两片叶子似的图腾好像在哪里见过又想不起来。柱间傻傻地盯着斑的脚踝看，疲倦的脑袋混混沌沌不知在想着什么。良久，斑的温声细语从耳边响起，打断了他的思路：“怎么？睡不着？”   
柱间回过神来，蓦然看见斑近在咫尺放大的面容，顿时吓了一跳，脑中某个即将得到的答案须臾之间飘散而去。他定一定神，打着哈欠重新躲回被子里，一只手伸出来扯住了斑的裤脚：“你会在这里陪着我的对吗？”   
  
陷入梦中的最后一眼，是斑坐在他的身旁握住了他的手。朦朦胧胧之中，柱间依稀想起来斑似乎还没回答他为什么会出现在这里。但下一刻，他就不记得了。  
  
（3）  
柱间度过了天真无邪的十年。这十年间，除了斑，他再也没有看过任何的妖怪。   
而斑，也不过是每天拎着一壶酒，深夜时分准时出现在柱间房间的窗边，对着阴晴圆缺的月亮自斟自饮，在柱间唤他名字的时候放轻脚步走过来，握着柱间从被子里伸出的小手陪伴一整夜。  
  
  
他从来不会打扰柱间的生活。   
  
「那你为什么要陪着我呢？」   
  
某一个临睡前的夜，柱间抱着被子把自己卷成一个饭团，蹲在窗台边如是问道：“斑，你为什么每天晚上都在呢？”   
彼时是寒冬，窗外扑簌落着雪，斑仍是初遇时的那身薄浴衣，坐在万年不变的老地方，手提一壶酒，赤裸的玉足垂在窗下。下雪的夜是没有月亮的，但他还是靠在那里，将壶中之酒慢慢饮尽，仰头望着远方的灰茫，一动不动地坐着，仿佛一座冰封的雕像。   
很久很久，久到柱间快要会面周公，久到飘落在斑头上的雪花已经化为一滩凉水。沉寂的一张脸才稍稍动了一动，然后是柱间熟悉的浅笑：“因为，你是一个特别的人。”   
又是这种云里雾里的话。柱间不再执着地纠结于这个问题，掀开被子。  
刺骨的寒风掠过斑所在之处灌进来，卷走好不容易捂好的暖意，冻得柱间鸡皮疙瘩尽起。他像幼蚕一样往斑的方向挪了挪，扬起一张天真但关爱的小脸：“斑，你不冷吗？要不要进来？这里暖和。” 

叮铃一声响，一道黑影从眼前快速闪过，目及之处的窗台上已不见斑的踪影。窗户被关得严严实实，密不透风，转眼之前还在拎着酒壶的斑已经不知何时蹲在了柱间面前，拢紧了他的被子：“你就不怕我趁你睡着吃了你吗？”   
  
“你不会。”柱间认真且郑重地摇头，“你是个温柔的好妖怪。”   
  
话音刚落，柱间已经躺回了榻榻米上。他的后背贴着一副温热的胸膛，肩窝上滑落几缕毛躁的长发。斑把他整个人都圈在怀里，手臂折过他的腰围起来。呼吸声从耳边传来，在这个万籁俱寂的夜里均匀平和予人安宁。柱间渐渐被睡意侵蚀，上下眼皮快要眯成一条线了。他迷迷糊糊，努力挣扎着不要睡去，话音越已经渐次微弱：“斑……你会……一直……陪着我么……”  
而答案，已经听不清楚了。   
一个人到底在怎样的情况下，才会心甘情愿、不求回报地陪在另一个人身边长达十年之久？他陪着你颠沛流离，陪着你岁月静好，却从不参与你的生活。只是静静地站在不近不远处，让你一抬头就能看见他的身影，独立自主勇往直前地走下去。   
斑陪了柱间十年。他们离得最近的时候，是每个柱间提出，斑沉默接受的，彼此相拥的夜。初时是担忧仅着浴衣的斑会在冬天受寒，但连续相拥了几夜以后，柱间发现那些杞人忧天着实多余。斑不仅自己不冷，还能顺道驱除柱间身上的寒意。他就像一个移动的火炉子，越冷的夜晚身体就越暖和，抱着睡几乎连被子都可以省去。而到了炎热的夏天，这只大妖怪的身体反而透出一阵微微的凉意，就像裹紧一件冰丝面料的贴身衣物，妙不可言。 

柱间曾经调侃斑就是一个行走的人肉空调。如果他是人类，无论去往何方都一定会是受欢迎的。  
斑则是一如既往地揉着他的脑袋，赤红色的眼眸倒映出扒着大腿的小小男孩，缓缓地说：“我不去哪里，就在这里。”   
「你为什么要一直陪着我呢？」   
不记得什么时候，没有斑的胸膛当枕头的夜，已经难以习惯了。偏生斑温温吞吞的，从不主动，只有柱间爬过去了，执拗地搂着他的腰不放，他才笑眯眯地放下酒壶，捞起柱间塞进自己的怀里，一同度过漫漫长夜。   
「你会不会永远地陪着我呢？」  
  
（4）  
如此这般，经历了豆蔻年华，从八岁的男孩，成长为十八岁的青年。  
成年的那一天，柱间知道了一个被斑埋藏起来长达十年的秘密。   
原来，斑不仅是一只妖怪，还是一只了不起的大妖怪。天上地下唯一一只九尾妖狐，妖界之主宇智波斑。   
而他出现在这里，是为了让柱间归还他妖界子民的名字。据说，柱间的前世是平安时代叱咤一方的阴阳师，他有一本名为友人帐的本子，里面记载着各式妖怪的名字。那些，全都是败于阴阳师千手柱间的手下成为他式神的妖怪。 

妖怪一旦被夺取名字，不但受制于人，而且能力减半。只要名字被记载于友人帐上一天，就算阴阳师身死，妖怪的束缚也不会被解开。   
斑等待柱间的转世，已经一千年了。   
  
听完这寥寥数语，柱间接过友人帐，捏紧了破旧的书皮。他想假装平静地回答，至少能够稍微掩饰一下内心汹涌的情绪。然而，身体不自觉的颤抖还是出卖了他。此时他十八岁，已经正式成年，成长得比斑还要壮实与高大，但他还是像小时候那些个独自一人的夜，抱着斑把他整个人都推倒在地上，“那么，等到名字全数归还的那天，你就会从我的眼前消失，对吗？”  
宽松的衣领散开露出白皙的肩膀，呼吸间可以闻见斑头发的味道，泛着淡淡的檀木香，似是古代信佛的贵族爱用的香料，从斑这样的大妖怪身上捕捉得到着实奇怪。柱间没有思考太多，勒紧了斑的腰，把他整张脸都埋在了斑的锁骨上。   
低不可闻的一声叹息，大妖怪捋顺那个看护长大的青年的长发，就像小时候哄他入睡一样轻声道：“就算我不离开，你又怎么保证，你的这双能够看见我的眼睛可以用多久呢？”   
「没有谁能够陪着谁走过一辈子。所以，你也不会一直陪着我的，对吗？」 

躺在地上压着斑将近半个小时，柱间仍不愿意放开。斑推开他，坐起身来，拉了拉衣领，遮住肩膀泄露的大片春光，突然揽起柱间的腰，打开窗户一跃而出。 

“现在，我就让你看看，我的世界。”   
柱间的双眼再次拥有了透视妖界的能力。此前是为了让他正常度过十年天真无邪的岁月，斑在柱间的周围创建了一个透明的结界，让方圆十丈的妖怪都不得靠近。现在结界撤去，柱间重新看见，漂浮的绿草、奔驰的旅兔、一身红衣的蝴蝶妖，穿梭在街道上，摆手微笑朝他打招呼。   
几层楼高的大妖怪飞在空中，九条棕红色的尾巴气势轩昂地护驾在身后。柱间骑在斑的身上，指尖拨过云层，被太阳光照成缤纷的颜色，就像把这万紫千红的霞光抓住。   
“真是不可思议！”柱间不由得感叹道。   
前方是一片滔滔树浪，密密麻麻的绿叶随着风的吹动蜿蜒起伏。狐狸在森林的入口处降落，变回人的样子，靠在一棵树上，指着森林的深处说：“或许你把名字归还以后就会明白了。去吧，我在这里等你。”  
  
（5）  
森林的深处有一座破旧的神龛，里面住着一位孤独的神明。曾几何时，神明大人备受尊敬，每一天都有不同的人类为其献上形形色色的供品。但随着时间的流逝，信奉神明的人越来越少，如今，这座曾经辉煌一时的神龛，已经被遗忘在人们记忆的角落里了。 

这些，是一个正在清洁神龛的老太太告诉柱间的。那时候，她拿着抹布，专心致志地擦拭神明的石像，仿佛她的毕生的事业就是这件微不足道的小事。看见柱间的出现，迷雾的眼睛一下子就明亮了起来，就像荒芜许久发现三两人烟，下塌的眼皮微微抬起，呈现出慈祥的样子。她笑着向柱间招手：“你也是来参拜露神大人的吗？”   
  
老太太擦拭着石像的身体，来来回回，每一尺每一寸都不放过。目光落在石像的身上，温温的。柱间想起了斑平日里看他的眼神，似乎也是这样的，饱含某种说不出的情意，最终只化作一种无声的疼爱，无微不至地把他护在自己的羽翼之下。   
“真好啊，最近都只有我一个人来。如果在我之后，还有人愿意继续参拜露神大人，他就不会寂寞了。”   
她口中的露神大人，正坐在一朵盛开的小花上，个头只有半只手掌大，一心一意地望着她。老太太是看不见的，这里又没有别人，她就只能絮絮叨叨地告诉柱间一个人。   
“我觉得是见过露神大人的，在我很小很小的时候。父亲因为工作调动的原因，需要全家搬离这座城市。我因为舍不得学校里的伙伴，跑到这里来，祈求神明能够让我留在这里。那时候，我抬起头，无意中发现树叉上竟有一只半透明的脚。一个男人悠闲地坐在树上，长得跟石像一模一样，跟我说了一句，天气可真好呢。当时我怕吓着神明，便假装没看到，悄悄离去。谁知道当天晚上，父亲就告诉我，调动计划换人了，我们可以不用搬了。我就觉得，一定是露神大人听到了我的愿望。”   
  
硕大的桃子清洗干净放在神龛的石阶上摆放整齐，光是起身这个简单的动作已经花费了老太太几乎全身的力气。她艰难地拄起拐杖，朝柱间礼貌地作揖，沿着林荫小道一步一步地离去。  
待老太太佝偻的背景完全消失在视线中时，柱间听到终于听见背后神明的声音：“她是从医院里逃出来，跟我道别的。她知道自己熬不过去了。”  
  
“当然，我也快熬不过去了。靠着人类信仰成长的神明，当这世上再也没有人信奉他时，就是消失的时候了。看护了她上千年，我也满足了。”  
那个半掌大的神明从花蕊滑落到石阶上，仿佛早就预料到柱间的到来，仰头望着他，平静、不喜不悲地说：“柱间大人，请把名字还给我吧。”   
柱间学着斑教的做法，撕下写着露神名字的那一页，含在嘴里。   
“吾之守护，显昭其名。露神，收下你的名字吧。”   
别人的故事，自己只能作为一个局外的看客匆匆路过。但那个缠绕着笔墨的名字钻进露神的额头里时，有那么短暂的一瞬间，他仿佛经历了一个神明漫长的一生。   
他看见千年之前，露神还是正常男人一般高，第一次显出真身，人类女孩兴奋而惊喜的表情，还有露神心里的悸动。   
他看见百年之前，女孩子一次又一次的转世虔诚地跪拜在神龛前，每天一次不间断放下的新鲜的供品。   
他看见十年之前，头发花白的年迈老人由孙子搀扶，一边擦拭神明的石像一边对专心玩游戏的少年说露神大人是最喜欢热闹的。   
他看见了他自己。一身阴阳师的装束，月白色的狩衣下念着咒语的高大男子，对拒绝飞升的神明说：“只靠人类的信仰而活，总有一天，当人类的心里不再有信仰，那时候，你会消失的。”   
  
“缘起缘灭，时间到了，自然会消失。但是，一旦被用力地爱过，那是无论过了多长时间都不会忘记的。”神明把玩着人类供奉的桃果，就像在说一件事不关己的事情，“我跟你做一笔交易，我给予你我的名字，让你可以借用我的力量。相对地，我要你在我身上下一道枷锁，在你把名字还我之前，我永生永世都不得消失。”   
  
神，生于人心，死于人心。当人类失去了信仰，神明自然而然就死去了。   
千年以后，一语成箴。  


（6）  
花朵之上再也不见任何露神的痕迹，仿佛这世上从来都没有过这样一个执拗地守护着人类的神明。但柱间仍然清晰地记得他的样子，望着人类时慈爱又怜悯的眼神，还有消失前的最后一句话。   
“人和神终究是不可能的。但或许在久远的将来，我跟她会以另外一种更好的方式再次相遇。”   
「人和神，终究是不可能的吗？」   
已是黄昏的时候，草丛中发出窸窸窣窣的声音，茵绿的草根晃了晃，一只幼小的兔子扒开草藤钻了出来，趴在柱间的鞋子上与他面面相觑。  
  
“你就是王等了一千年的那个人类？”兔子突然开口，让柱间意识到这原来是一只妖怪，“这一次，你又要让王伤心吗？”   
兔子说完这句不明所以的话，还没等到柱间仔细询问就嗖的一声钻回草丛中了。他呆了一会儿，便从石阶上站起身来，揉揉小腿，沿着来时的小路往回走，穿过树林，踏过落叶，终于在前方视线的一角慢慢切入一个靛蓝色的身影。   
斑就站在原来的地方，靠在树旁等着他，提着一壶不知哪来的酒自斟自饮。   
以人类的眼睛，又能看见这只异族的妖怪多长的时间呢？   
柱间走过去，抽出斑手中的酒壶，贴在自己的嘴上喝了一口，结果被呛到直咳嗽。斑一边轻拍他的后背，一边试图把酒壶拿回去，却被柱间躲了过去，并猝不及防地被搂在怀里。   
他稍稍愣神，却不气恼，由得柱间把他紧紧抱着，轻声问了一句：“怎么了？”   
「没什么，只是突然很想你，哪怕你就在这里。  
」   
差点脱口而出的话被咽回肚子里，柱间闷闷地把脸埋在斑的肩窝上，嘟哝着问：“斑，前世的我让你伤心过吗？你的名字也在友人帐里吗？”   
斑什么也没说，只是“嗯”了一声，也不知道是在回答哪个问题。   
柱间又问：“你为什么总是在喝酒？”   
斑笑了一下，撩起柱间垂直的长发拈在手中把玩，道：“酒是个好东西，你可以多尝尝的。”   
“我当然知道，比如说可以帮我壮胆。”   
柱间突然仰首，举起酒杯对着自己猛灌一口，又毫无征兆掐着斑的下巴狠狠地吻了下去。   
酒壶被扔在地上发出清脆的破碎之响，柱间抓着斑的两只手固定在身后不让他有任何闪躲的机会。辛辣的酒味同时充斥着两人纠缠的唇舌，柱间咬住斑的舌头，近乎把它整根都吞在自己的口腔里。   
不知过去多久，久到几乎双方都有一种至死方休的窒息之感，柱间才喘着粗气，恋恋不舍地放开了斑。他的手放在斑的唇边，轻轻抚摸被他吻得红肿的唇，柔声道：“我喜欢你。斑，就算你是妖怪，我也喜欢你。”   
“所以，就算我把名字还你了，也不要消失，好吗？我是不会让你推开我的。”   
斑略略抬眸，静静地看着柱间。很久很久，没有回答，也没有任何的表情变化，似乎这番情真意切的表白，是他意料中的事情。这般淡定，让柱间都开始有点慌了。   
但下一瞬，有一种称之为喜悦的情绪从斑的脸上大规模地绽放开来。这只狐狸眉眼弯了一弯，搂上柱间的脖子，蓦然吻上了他。  
  
这一刻，他们都已经等待很久了。  


  
End.  



	2. 阴阳师

（1）  
酒葫芦掉下去以后，传来“哎呀”一声。   
当时千手柱间正躺在一棵千年古榕树的枝杈上小憩。密集的枝叶纵横交错，遮住了他的身影。翩翩白衣隐在葱郁的翠绿中，似一抹无意落入的轻云。他拨开枝叶，侧过身子往下望去。   
只见树下几簇矮灌木丛中探出一个虎头虎脑的小孩，身子藏在灌木丛中，只余一个顶着杂草的脑袋转来转去。   
窸窸窣窣，又是什么东西伸了出来。柱间定睛一看，是一只稚嫩的小手正举着他的酒葫芦上下摇晃。躺在树上的他听见了里面酒液晃动咕嘟咕嘟的声音，拿着他葫芦的小孩自然也听见了。小孩似乎很喜欢这种声音，小小的葫芦被他抓在手上晃个不停，新鲜得很。   
小孩转了一圈发现没人以后骤然把头抬起，恰好与柱间四目相对，定定地望着那里好一会儿，又失望地撇撇嘴，从灌木丛中钻出来。   
那小孩看不见他，意料之中。   
这里是妖怪的森林，身为一个御鬼的阴阳师，先不论灵力如何，至少正常的人类不会如此明目张胆地在妖怪面前现出身影。柱间倒不是忌惮这些妖怪，只是妖怪的世界有妖怪的规则，除非关系到人类的安危，否则他也不会贸然打扰引来不必要的麻烦。   
结界是早就捏好的。常年行走在宫廷为天皇占卜与驱鬼的柱间喜好闲暇时候放下繁重的工作，独身一人来到妖怪的森林沐浴阳光并小憩。通常是悄悄地来，捏个结界把自己的身影藏起来，睡一觉，再悄悄地走。   
没想到稍不留神，挂在腰间的酒葫芦一下子就掉了下去，还顺便砸到一个小孩。   
小孩约摸人类八岁孩童的模样，穿着一件深蓝色的浴衣，没穿鞋，光着两只白白嫩嫩的脚丫子。从灌木丛中钻出来的时候，柱间看见他的屁股后面挂着一撮白色的毛团，一翘一翘的，估计是尾巴之类的东西。   
应该是一只化为人形没多久的小妖，没想到竟误打误撞地捡到了一件宝贝。   
在那葫芦的内部，有一个可以自行吸收天地灵气的术式。酒液装在葫芦内，静置个三五七月，人类喝了强身健体，妖怪喝了更是不用修炼就平白无故地得到修为。这酒葫芦，是往日柱间大浪淘沙般千辛万苦淘回来的，可谓是个可遇不可求的宝贝。   
若是其他修行千年的大妖怪，哪怕下一刻这片宁静的森林会变成刀光剑影的战场，也是必然需要拿回来的。可是如今捡到的是一只资历尚浅的小妖，说不定连自保的能力都没有。   
正思索着，忽见那小妖站在灌木丛旁地势低洼的坑底，伸长了短小的胳膊试图抓着树根往上爬。奈何个子实在太矮，即便把那小腿小尾巴都蹬得直直的，也没法成功地爬到另一边去。   
“哐”的一声，绑在腰上的葫芦骤地松了绑，掉在脚边。小妖一手攀在树根上，一手往葫芦的方向探去可又恰好只差一点点才够得着。就这么僵持了几分钟，攀着树根的那只手终于支撑不住，整个人趴在地上，顺着滑坡，一路滑进了落叶堆里，吃了一嘴的叶子。   
得，这只小妖别说自保，连逃跑的能力都没有。   
对于妖怪，柱间没什么泛滥的同情心，毕竟他非那悲悯天人的佛祖。只是这么一只豆丁大的小妖，饶是再冷血，也难免会产生一丁点的怜悯之心。  
就当是做善事吧。他坐在树上，居高临下地望着这一幕，寻思着，反正这只小妖也搞不出什么幺蛾子来。   
小妖坐在落叶堆里，一张小脸被泥土糊得脏兮兮的。亮晶晶的大眼睛骨碌碌地转，不知在打着什么鬼主意。须臾，酒葫芦的木塞被他拔出，醇馥的酒味飘散开来，一林子芳香。   
葫芦倾斜，壶口对着一棵矮灌木，小妖抬起头来环视一圈，朝着某个方向高声喊道：“你不出来，里面的玩意儿可就浇花了？”   
这小妖，是在试探他吗？   
原打算帮帮这只小妖的柱间停下了施法的手，临时决定还是静观其变。他以手支颐，换了个更方便观察的躺姿，等着小妖下一步的行动。   
看起来像是已经察觉到他的存在却还未确定具体的位置，倘若他一直待在结界里就是不出来，这小妖又该如何？   
安然无声，仅有蝉鸣作回应。壶口凑近了树丛，只要再倾斜一分，葫芦里的美酒就会浪费在这里。小妖见仍旧没有任何人出现，又把木塞塞了回去，伸长妖爪比划在葫芦的底部，继续喊道：“我知道这东西一定很宝贵，你就不怕我把它拆了吗？”   
这小妖，没那么简单。   
事情变得有趣起来。柱间从怀里掏出一个纸人，念了个诀，一道光华过后，一个戴着面具的姑娘于半空中出现，缓缓降落在小妖的面前。   
素白罗裙的袖口处绣了个双刀叉子的图腾，摆动间时隐时现。那是柱间的式神。   
式神姑娘迤迤然地站在那里，端着架子一派威严，冷清的声音从面具后传出：“我就是这葫芦的物主，你要耍什么花招？”   
小妖把妖爪收了回去，毛躁的短发刺棱棱的，犹如一只刺猬。他坐在坑底，盯着式神姑娘裙摆的图腾片刻，摇了摇头：“不，你不是物主，你们的气味不一样，你的主人就在树上可是不下来。”   
森林里响起一阵突兀的笑声，惊飞周围觅食的雀鸟。朦胧的光辉从式神姑娘的周身浮现，她变回纸人原地消失。隐匿叶丛的柱间撤去结界，纵身一跳，像一个神仙从天而降。   
他蹲在坑顶，一身白衣在这连绵的苍绿中格格不入，手里握一把折扇，饶有兴致地打量着这只满脸泥巴的小妖：“你挺有意思的。”   
小妖没回这句话，可脸上那一闪而过的得意却没能逃过柱间的眼睛。他抬起袖子用力抹去脸上的泥巴，突然低下头去郑重一拜：“我希望你能收我为徒。”   
他非常瘦弱，端端正正地坐在坑底的落叶堆里。对于人类孩子正是合身的破旧浴衣穿在身上松松垮垮，过长的袖子把两只小手都藏了起来。他不懂人类的规矩，不知道求人办事需要更加谦逊跟低声下气。他努力地昂着头，那双猫儿一样的眼睛里闪烁着期待的光，并且蕴涵了固执与坚定，仿佛柱间不答应他就一定会赖死在这里似的。他说：“我要成为这座森林的王。”   
淡淡的语气，跟“今天天气真好”一样无痛无痒。柱间没有站起，只是移过折扇，扇顶轻轻抵在小妖的下巴处，看清楚他清秀的小脸，道：“你，叫什么名字？”   
“斑。”弱小的妖怪不甘示弱地瞪回去，“狐妖，宇智波斑。”   
终于，能够与他搭上话了。  
  
（2）  
妖怪的森林是一个无主之地。群龙无首，没有统一的规则，强者就有话语权。弱小的，如化形不久的地精，要么依附某只大妖怪，要么为人类所役收作式神，否则在这个弱肉强食的地方，就只有死路一条。   
人类有灵魂，死亡尚且可以轮回转世。妖怪却没有这一说法，妖怪的死亡如同灯灭，死了就从这天地间永远地消失，再无踪迹。   
宇智波斑是没落的九尾天狐一族的后裔。据说，数千年前，九尾天狐是这座森林的王，妖族当之无愧的最强者。后来，其他的妖怪，酒吞童子、大天狗等等一一崛起。他们不服九尾天狐的统治，便联合起来，举起兵刃一同造反，闯进狐族的洞穴杀戮血洗。   
那场战役，狐妖一族被抹得干干净净，唯一趁乱逃出来的，只有一只刚足月，连人形都还不会化的小狐狸。那就是斑。   
站在远离战场的山顶，身后无数拼死护他的同胞的尸骸，万骨枯尽。小狐狸俯视远处的无间地狱，曾经暗暗发誓，失去的，他会亲手拿回来。总有一天，那些屠杀族人的妖怪，终将得到他们应受的惩罚。   
斑第一次遇见千手柱间，是十年前。那时他尚未化形，也没什么妖力，为了在这危险的森林里活下去，过着东躲西藏的日子。   
然而，他只是一只弱小的狐狸，即便日日小心，提心吊胆，也无法面面俱到地顾全自己。而有些祸端，该来的，终归无法躲避。   
十年前，正在森林里觅食的斑，巧遇大妖怪茨木童子。那时，茨木童子不知为何受了伤，捂着左臂远远疾走而来，甚是狼狈。   
整个森林笼罩着一股不详的气息。妖血流经之处，草木枯萎，瘴气弥漫。附近的动物吸入瘴气后纷纷死亡。不过须臾，这里已经再无一丝生的气息。   
斑正躲在草丛中，看着茨木童子的身影渐行渐近，时刻提防着被发现的可能。他是九尾天狐的后裔，体内的金丹可以护他不受瘴气的侵蚀，但是一旦被发现，以茨木童子如今的状况，难保不会落个被吞噬的下场。   
九尾天狐的金丹，吃了功力大增，百毒不侵，任何的伤痕都可以立即痊愈，这是妖怪的森林里流传已久的传说。   
斑小心地潜伏着，生怕自己稍稍一动便会惊动这只四处张望寻找藏匿之地的妖怪。他已经非常谨慎了，连大气都不敢出一口，却还是事与愿违，茨木童子不知怎么的，几乎没什么犹豫，就把他从密集的草丛中捞了出来。  
那双金灿灿的眼睛半眯起来打量着斑，看得他直发毛，鬼森森的妖爪被染成红色，血珠汨汨涌出，顺着手臂汇成一条溪流。还是一只小狐狸的斑被提在半空，看见那双眼睛转了一下，似乎发现了什么。   
“九尾天狐？”茨木童子说。   
这一声意味着斑的身份被识破，也意味着死神的即将来临。茨木童子的妖爪对准了他的心脏，红彤的指甲像极了尖刀。斑闭上眼睛，仿佛听见自己的金丹被剖离身体的声音。   
所以，要死了吗？   
预想中的死亡并没有到来，耳边响起利刃刺入肉体的声音，斑摔在了地上。他睁开眼睛的时候，那只妖爪仍旧抓在他的背上，滚烫的鲜血溅了一地。不知何来的一把剑钉死在不远处的一棵树上，发出嗡嗡的鸣呜。剑身沾满血，闪着森然的光。茨木童子按着空荡荡的袖子，踉跄地退后了一步。  
想必就是这把剑，斩断了茨木童子的右臂。   
“我给过你机会。”有一个白色的身影从前方阴翳处走了出来。   
该怎么形容这个人？如果不是处于一个斩妖的现场，斑一定会觉得这人就是偶尔路过的神仙。他的衣服很白，白得纤尘不染。他的表情很冷，冷得超然物外。他浑身上下没有任何的装饰，只有腰侧一支白玉箫，却丝毫不觉过于简朴。相反，正是这身白衣，称得他的气质更加脱俗。   
天光把人拦在前方，斑看不清楚他的模样，只见他从袖口抽出一张符咒，不知道结了一个什么印。破天的白光乍现，茨木童子就在光芒中消失得无影无踪。   
这一切不过发生在少顷之间。而下一刻，这人蹲了下来，扯开抓住他的那只妖爪，把他扶了起来。   
“九尾天狐？”有一只手搭在了他的头顶。   
“早前听说妖界的九尾天狐被灭族一事，没想到这里还生还着一只。想必你的日子也是过得很苦吧？”这人说话的语气很温柔，脑袋被揉的触觉让他想起了刚出生时窝在母亲怀里的那段时光。他不知道刚才那个出手狠辣的修罗是真，还是如今这个温声细语的公子才是真的。抑或是，这些怜爱与疼惜其实全都是引诱他上当的糖衣毒药，这人真正的目的，其实也是他体内那颗价值连城的金丹。   
斑拱起背部退后了半步，龇牙咧嘴做好攻击的准备，即便他明知打不过这人，也不愿当一只连反抗都不会的废物。   
这人却揉着他的脸颊笑了起来：“你不用戒备，我对妖怪的金丹没兴趣。只是想到你们一族，有点感慨罢了。”说着往自己的袖口了掏了掏，“对了，我这有个好东西。”   
叮铃——   
一片叶子悠悠地往下落，拍在他的额头。这人拿着一条红绳绕过他的后颈打上结，宽大的衣袖犹如一层朦胧的薄雾，把他整只狐都笼罩在白纱之下。他低下头，从那层白纱之下探出来，又听见“叮铃”一声响。   
“这银铃，可以隐藏你的气息。”这人又揉了揉斑的脸颊，柔软像一缕清风，“从今往后，你就做一只普通的狐妖吧。”   
这一路艰辛走来，从未有人待他如此。斑往前凑近，把自己整张脸都埋进这人的手掌心。   
这个味道，他要记住，很久很久。  
  
（3）   
柱间当然没有同意收一只妖怪做徒弟。   
一来人妖有别，人类的武功与法术不一定适合妖类。二来，他常年行走宫廷，做着伏妖的差事，带一只妖怪做徒弟，难免会遭人诟病。再者，他也不相信，这么一只豆丁大的小妖，拜一区区人类为师，便能成为妖界的王，未免过于傲世轻物了。   
然而，这只小妖就安静地坐着，一动不动看着他。澄澈的眼睛，纯粹、纯净，真真切切地倒映出他一个人的身影。就好像，要把自己的全部，人生、性命、未来，通通交由他的手中，不曾后悔。   
如此沉重，柱间终是选择拒绝。   
第二天，柱间出门的时候，刚打开院子的竹门，就看见这小妖端端正正地坐在门口的石阶上，见他从里面出来，连忙扯住了他的衣角，小声道：“师父。”   
小妖坐时的身高不及柱间的膝盖，身后那撮白色的毛团不时翘起来，像极了一只遇见美食兴奋打转的狐崽，让人有种想要揉一揉脑袋的欲望。  
手掌不由自主地往小妖毛躁的脑袋上探去，他似乎猜到这只手的主人的想法，主动往前靠了靠，又轻声地喊了一句：“师父。”   
这一声“师父”让柱间如梦初醒。他顿了顿，若有所思地望着自己的手，不置一语，拂袖离开。   
狐妖一族无论男女，都有一种蛊惑人心的能力。想不到这小狐妖小小年纪，已经懂得魅惑他了。此等狐媚行为，实不可取。   
白蔷薇与爬山虎交替缠绕木栅栏，柱间伸手进衣袖准备拿折扇，不料掏出一粒果子。他高举果子置于阳光下打量，红彤的，鸡母珠大小，晶莹剔透泛着柔和的光泽，浑圆的一颗捏在掌心手感很好。   
相传妖界森林深处有一棵相思树，每日黄昏最后一缕夕阳消失之时开花，次日清晨第一缕曦光升腾之时结果。若把这颗相思果在成熟的一瞬间摘下并服用，可三日之内百毒不侵。   
相思树果只有一颗，多少妖怪人类每日守在树下虎视眈眈。不知道这年幼的小狐狸是如何抢到的，更加不明白他为什么要费那么大的劲来送给他，讨好他。难道只为了求他做这所谓的师父？   
他转过身去。层层叠叠的白色花丛中，小狐妖还站在原地，踮起脚尖侧过身子往他离去的方向频频张望。他眼袋很深，似乎昨夜没怎么休息过。一张小脸苍白得可怕，在这凉风阵阵的清晨，竟能渗出汗珠来。  
柱间往道路中间走了两步，让自己的身影完全闯入小妖的视线。那小妖猛一激灵，意识到自己偷窥的行为已被察觉，匆忙躲到栏杆后。少倾，又扒着栏杆小心翼翼地探出半个身子来。   
柱间执起扇子朝着小妖招了招。   
小妖愣了一愣，又躲了回去。两三秒后，重新探出头来，见柱间仍然站在不远处示意他过去，踌躇在原地片刻，终于蹭蹭蹭地跑了过去。   
“师父。”他把手背在身后，乖乖地叫了一声。   
“把手伸出来。”柱间平静地说。   
小妖面露难色，犹豫半晌，不情不愿地把背在身后的双手摊在柱间的面前。苍白的小脸更是沁出明显的红晕。   
伤痕累累、血渍斑斑的一双手。   
小妖低下了头，不敢看柱间的脸，连同毛绒尾巴也一起消沉地耷拉了下去。明明没有错，却可怜巴巴像个等待受罚的孩子。柱间的心一下子便柔软下来。   
妖怪与人类有别，人类的伤药对于妖怪来说也是治标不治本。用天皇御赐的上等伤药撒在小妖的双手，不过是暂时缓解伤口恶化的程度。柱间用手绢缠住小妖的伤口，默念口诀召唤出式神，把小妖交给她。   
“相思树果，于我用处不大，以后别做这种傻事。”柱间蹲在小妖的面前说，“你想学艺，我让式神送你去狸追那里。他是个厉害的大妖怪，跟着他，你必然能够学有所成。”   
小妖蓦然瞪大了双眼，久久不说话，也不动，仿佛一棵被钉死的木桩。那不是什么欣喜的眼神，如同一只被抛弃的幼猫，千言万语千回百转却什么也憋不出来。   
这种无助与委屈莫名刺痛柱间的心。   
“纵然你不认我做徒弟，可我也不是什么随你赠送的物件。”小妖挣脱式神的手，倾身一拜，转身离去。  
  
（4）  
滴水之恩，当涌泉相报。倘若是救命之恩，又该如何报答？   
小狐狸宇智波斑坐在人界与妖界交接的河边，啃着树果思考狐生。  
经常听人界戏楼子里花旦常念的一句话，无以为报，唯有以身相报。以身相报的方式有很多种，假若他是只母狐狸，必然效仿远渡重洋的妲己姐姐把自己嫁给恩人。可问题是，他是只公狐，没法用嫁娶的方法照顾恩人一辈子，又该如何报恩？   
自从恩人的气味森林深处飘来，斑就已经追在恩人身后跟一路了。此时，恩人正在不远处歇息，斑摘了点树果坐在河边，一边吃一边偷偷摸摸地观察恩人。   
恩人似乎是一个很厉害的人类。上次救他的时候，就连鬼王酒吞童子的得力部下茨木童子都可以封印在壶里。年纪不大，方仅十七，听说师从京城一个非常厉害的阴阳师，是个名满天下的天才。他身着月白色的狩衣，佩剑放在草地上，取下腰间的白玉箫于嘴边试了几个音。紧接着，悠悠箫曲，洋洋盈耳。   
斑拨开草丛，无知无觉地往前走。末春的初晨雾气浓重，草根上的露珠沾湿嘴边的绒毛斑却不自知，他只看见不远处绿草如茵的河岸边，纷纷扬扬的樱花瓣飘落一地，他那坐在花地上吹箫的恩人，十七岁的翩翩少年郎，好看得像画儿似的。   
如果他是一只母狐狸，就一定要嫁给他。斑想。   
不知不觉之中走到了恩人的跟前。箫声止，恩人的手掌柔软地落在他的脑袋上。   
“我记得你，九尾天狐。”变声期的少年音略显嘶哑，但不难听出当中已有某些成熟浑厚的胚子。斑叼起树果推到恩人的面前，示意那都是他的。也不知恩人是不明其意还是懂了却不愿接受他的好意，没有把树果收起，反倒是全数喂回斑的嘴里。恩人揉着他的绒毛问他：“还有妖怪欺负你吗？”   
「没有了，你的铃铛儿真神。现在就算我大摇大摆地走在路上，也没有妖怪认得我是九尾天狐。」斑还没能化为人型，不通人语，只能嗷嗷嗷地乱叫一通。恩人把他抱起来，摸摸他的腿，又捏捏他的耳朵，甚是欢喜的样子。斑没有抵抗，四仰八叉地躺在恩人的怀里，一副人为刀俎我为鱼肉的大义凛然状。   
恩人乐了，加快手中的动作与幅度，翻来覆去一顿揉搓，把斑面团似的反反复复捏圆搓扁，让那身油亮的皮毛蹂躏得糟糕不已凌乱不堪。   
“你可真好玩。”即便天才，也终归是个爱玩的十七岁少年。恩人已经来来回回揉了足足三遍仍然玩得不亦乐乎，斑奋力扒动短小的四肢试图挣脱禁锢往前爬又不幸地被捞起腰部拽了回来。听见恩人一遍遍地说着那句“你真好玩”，斑终于痛并快乐地认命。   
罢了，罢了，就当做是报恩吧。   
自此以后，恩人便常常出现在这河岸边。   
斑得知，恩人的名字叫做千手柱间，常来这森林，是为寻找适合的妖怪当式神。他只是一个普通的人类，即便本领高强，也不能面面俱到，必要时刻，还是需要式神打点的。   
斑被告知这事的时候，正被柱间抱在怀里上下其手。他寻思着，不能用嫁娶的方法来报恩，若能成为恩人的式神，护他一辈子，也是可以的。他费力推开埋在他的肚子上不知道在吸什么的柱间，使劲挥动两只短小的爪子比划着，示意柱间可以收他为式神。   
柱间却没有答应。   
不知道这个人类是怎么看懂一只不会说话的狐狸比划的意思，总之柱间一下子就能辨别出来。他站起来，把斑反过来抱让他的背部贴紧自己的胸膛，不声不响，沿着河岸往前走。   
森林、村庄、山川……一样一样撞入斑的视线。   
脖子上的银铃叮叮当当地响，斑懵懂而混沌的大脑慢慢地意识到，柱间想要跟他表达什么。果不其然，停在妖界的入口时，他听见头顶的柱间对他说：“我给你铃铛，是想让你安全地活下去。但终归，你还是九尾天狐。总有一天，你会成为这座森林的王。所以不能做我的式神，那是牵绊。”   
那还是一个人类告诉他的，九尾天狐，是妖界的王者。   
后来，柱间不时教导斑一些简单的修炼方法，例如辟谷之术、变化之术。斑的底子不好，早年亡命于各种觊觎金丹的大妖之中，也没有谁能教导教导修炼的方法，以致于那么多年了还是一只连人型都不能化的小狐狸。柱间为了让他修行得更快，更是只身一人闯入鬼王酒吞童子的巢穴中，浴血奋战几百回合，一度徘徊鬼门关前才千辛万苦从酒吞童子的手上抢得一个据说可以增加修为的酒葫芦。   
柱间没有明说，可是斑一直把他当做是师父。人界有句话，一日为师，终身为父。对于斑来说，柱间这个人类，与他怀胎十月的母亲同等重要。  
只是好景不长，这样一个重要的人，却在两年后，把斑忘记得干干净净。   
说起来这事还与斑有点关系。柱间为了帮助斑增加修为，从酒吞童子那里抢得珍贵的酒葫芦被记了恨。再加上茨木被封印的事情，酒吞便找来善于用毒的牛鬼，在柱间外出修行的时候，趁机下手。   
那一次，斑没能等来柱间。   
他坐在平日里相约的河岸边，伸爪敲碎河面上狐狸的倒影，看着阳光下泛起的波纹逐渐消散，又捡起一块石头，丢进水里。   
等的时间其实不多，只有三天。斑就坐在那片草地上，一步也没有挪动过位置，无聊的时候就打打水漂，丢丢石头，或是玩树果。   
摘下的树果被他分成两份，大份的是柱间的，小份的是自己的。肚子饿了就吃自己那份，慢慢地，自己的部分吃完了，再是肚子饿，就啃岸边的青草，吃青草中间的小花。   
而原本留给柱间的那一份，始终没有动。   
第四天，妖怪的森林里开始流言蜚语满天飞。   
——“听说了吗？那个很厉害的阴阳师，中了牛鬼的毒，全身都是黑的，可惨了。”  
——“你说的是那个十七岁的天才阴阳师吗？他不是连鬼王都能打得过，区区牛鬼还能毒他？”  
——“被阴了呗。听说是鬼王跟牛鬼联合起来。牛鬼的毒有多厉害咱们知道的，看来这会儿那个阴阳师必死无疑啊。”   
有人说，妖怪是没有心的。他们因杀戮而生，以人类的负面情绪为食。不懂爱，不懂恨，只为杀戮而杀戮，难以教化。斑不知道自己算不算没有心的妖怪，他只知道，听见这个消息的时候。第一反应，是不相信。   
他没有难过，没有感觉，甚至平静得近乎冷漠。他只是不相信。   
千手柱间那么厉害，又怎么会死于区区牛鬼的小毒？   
他循着气味往人界柱间的家中跑去，丝毫没有考虑到，在千手一族那个阴阳盛行的地方，自己妖怪的身份万一被其他的阴阳师们发现会有什么后果。他只想再见柱间一面，亲眼确定那人是生是死。他不怪他失约，从未想过责怪或气愤，他只想再看看那人活着的眉眼，仅此而已。   
但是终究，他没能见到柱间。他唯一得到的，只有一周后千手一族统一口径传出来的消息。   
「千手家长子柱间中牛鬼之毒，已无大碍，但是法力与记忆尽失。千手柱间，再也不是天之骄子。」   
斑松了一口气，紧绷了一周的身体跌坐在地时，心脏处久违的针刺感才终于姗姗来迟。对于柱间忘记他的事情，斑谁也不怨，只是有点儿难过。  
假如他足够强悍，或许柱间就不用遭此一劫了。  
  
（5）  
拒绝小狐妖的第二天，柱间再次看见相思树果。   
这回小妖没有出现，只有一颗红彤彤的果子，孤零零地放在石阶中间，被一片大荷叶包裹着。   
柱间拎起果子凑到鼻尖之下，清幽果香之下混杂着淡淡血腥味，极其细微。平常人一般不会轻易察觉，而柱间并非常人。妖怪的血液对他们阴阳师来说特为敏感，只要这果子曾经沾过一点点的妖血，哪怕已经刻意清洗干净，他也能第一时间分辨出来。   
若隐若现的妖气萦绕在不远处的篱笆外，小妖估计是心虚，躲在暗处不敢出现。柱间叹息一声，不明白这小妖到底为何如此执着。果子他没有收下，原封不动地放回原位，外加一瓶上等的伤药。   
即便无法痊愈，也总比任由伤口自生自灭的好。他实在无法承受一只连自保能力都没有的小狐妖这般沉重的恩情。   
第三天、第四天……整整五天，小妖还是没有出现，相思树果依然如故，而血腥味，却是愈加地浓重了。柱间以为只要拒绝他、疏远他，时间长了，不堪碰壁的小妖自会心灰意冷地独自离开。没想到他竟执拗至此，宁愿受伤，也要一而再、再而三地闯进来，一如那扑火的飞蛾。   
一个不愿收，一个坚持送。五个日出、五个日落，相思树果仍然完好无缺地放在柱间家门的石阶上。   
第六天，柱间出门时，消失五天的小妖伤痕累累地倒在他的家门前，鲜血淋漓的右手紧紧握着一颗相思树果。   
小妖伤势严重，深蓝色的薄浴衣被染成浓重的玄色，鲜血滴滴答答往下流。柱间把他抱起来，这个如人类八岁孩童的小妖顺从地缩在他的怀里，闭着眼睛皱着眉头软软地叫了一声：“柱间。”   
月白色的狩衣抹出一大片血色的印记，张牙舞爪仿佛穷凶极恶的魔鬼。小妖没有挣扎的力气，软趴趴地躺在柱间的怀里，两手却紧紧护着一颗被血浸湿的果子，迷迷糊糊地嘟哝着什么。   
他没有告知何人伤了他，不过淡淡一句，无关痛痒。   
“你怎么能够拒绝我？没有相思树果，万一再次中毒怎么办？”   
这个“你”，是柱间。   
教导他的师父总说，妖怪是不可信的。他们没有心，因杀戮而生，以杀戮为食。阴阳师，以斩妖除魔为己任。他们维持着人界与妖界的平衡，是天神下派的使者，最崇高的职业。   
有一只小狐妖教会他，妖怪并非全部邪恶。   
想要调查是谁伤了小妖并非难事。发动所有的式神，翻江倒海，几乎把整个森林的妖怪都一一盘查。不足一个时辰，柱间就得知，伤了小妖的，正是十年前害他法力与记忆尽失的牛鬼。   
从十七岁到二十七岁，重新修行，重新练习。从一个于鬼门关内挣扎而出的废人，到如今重新成为京都城内数一数二的阴阳师，从不轻易拔剑，不轻易伤害妖怪的性命。但是今天，他全数破戒了。   
目睹现场的妖怪如此形容那天的柱间——披着人皮的血修罗。   
「血修罗高举长剑，一剑一剑捅在牛鬼身体要害之处。他月白色的长衣被牛鬼的血液染成红色，长发披散，犹如一只自地狱而出的魔鬼。牛鬼跪在地上求饶说“少侠，求你原谅我吧，十年前我不该听信酒吞的谗言毒害你。”血修罗毫不理会，一剑钉在牛鬼的琵琶骨处，徒手挖出他的金丹，方冷冰冰道“谁要跟你算十年前的帐？”」   
没有人知道柱间为什么要发那么大的火气，就连他自己也不知道，为何要为一只素昧平生的小妖愤怒至此。或许唯一的解释只有，小妖身上的伤痕，实在是刺得他的心脏剧痛。  
  
（6）  
斑醒来的时候，正躺在柱间的膝盖上。柱间一手拿着蒲扇为他扇风，一手摸着他脖子上的银铃把玩。   
这里不知道是什么地方。房间很大，正对着他们紫檀木质的书桌上文房四宝摆放得井井有条。柱间没有穿平日里外出的狩衣，而是一袭宽松的居家式长衫，佩剑与玉箫都没有伴随左右。斑睁开眼睛的时候，月光下柱间的一缕长发正顺着锁骨滑至他的脸上。他偏过头去看了看外面，半开的窗户中，一株红樱正乘着月色探进来。   
原来已是夜深，不知道这一觉到底睡了多久。斑伤势严重，整个身体如同散架一般，稍微一动都有着万箭穿心之感。可是，这明显不是自己的巢穴，打扰了柱间这么久，他也该告辞了。   
斑挣扎着想要起身，却不慎岔了气，捂着胸口撕心裂肺地咳嗽。柱间见状，连忙放下蒲扇，为他倒了一杯茶。   
“你伤得很重。”柱间把茶杯凑到斑的嘴边，“我把牛鬼的金丹磨成粉末喂你服下，保住你的性命。可想要痊愈还是需要修养一段时间。”   
“师父”二字脱口而出，斑意识到自己说错了话，连忙改口礼貌道：“千手先生不必顾虑，我回到居所自会疗伤。”他推开茶杯，用手撑着地板，勉强自己站起来。缠在手腕处的纱布有血色慢慢渗出，看起来是伤口破裂了，但毫不理会。斑呛了一口，一阵腥甜从喉咙里骤然冒出。他不想让柱间知道，便把这咳出来的鲜血生生咽下，用尽所有的力气让自己看起来如同正常人，拱手道，“救命之恩，我改日再报答先生，今天就不打扰了。”   
见他如此倔强，柱间叹了一口气，放下茶杯，把他拥紧了些。   
宽大的衣袖盖在斑的身上宛若一袭薄被，柱间略略严厉的责备在这深夜里幽幽的：“刚入师门的第一天就不认我这师父，如此顽劣，我该怎么惩罚你？”   
斑被困在柱间的手臂之间，怔住了。   
柱间苦笑一声，不忍再责备了。他轻拍斑的大腿，就像一个慈父安抚着自己的孩子：“你是九尾天狐吧？脖子上的银铃，是以前有谁给你的吗？给你银铃的，是个好人。想必，他是想让你做一只普通的狐妖。可是，他不知道，你有你自己的命运。你是被上天选中的，命中注定的妖界王者。”   
须臾间话锋一转，柱间的语气蓦然变得凌厉如尖刀，看起来就像一个真正的严师：“九尾天狐，我收为你徒，帮你开智，教你行善。只望以后你能承担起责任，成为沟通人类与妖怪之间的桥梁。”   
一枚刻着千手族徽的木牌经由柱间的手挂在斑的脚踝上，接触皮肤的那一刻，一股暖流传遍全身。那是师徒结缘的契约，斑知道，他的生命，从此与眼前的这个人连在一起了。   
念完契约，柱间对他说：“从今天开始，宇智波斑，你就是我千手柱间此生唯一的徒弟。”   
十年夙愿，终于实现。斑还是觉得有些委屈，但很快就释然了。这个人，依然不记得从前的事情，但他依然是柱间。十年过去，依然如故，心系天下的阴阳第一人。   
虽然还是没能想起他确实有些遗憾。斑抱紧了这个得之不易的师父。还好，这些遗憾都以另一种美好的方式来圆满了。  
  
End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注1：九尾狐出自中国古代读物《山海经》，日本传说中的九尾狐来源于中国商朝逃亡东渡的狐妖苏妲己。  
> 注2：阴阳师来源于中国，在中国古代中是一种占卜的职业，传至日本盛行于日本平安时代，特指一种可以把鬼或精怪收作式神以作驱使的职业，日本最著名的阴阳师叫安倍晴明。  
> 注3：茨木童子、酒吞童子、牛鬼都是妖怪的名字，出自日本民间传说，其中，酒吞童子是日本三大妖之一。


End file.
